Supplement al Kosmoglott, nró 6, 1926
19 = Supplement al Kosmoglott = Partie scientic-literari (in Occidental) Nr. 6 — 1926 Li „micri tormentes“ del Continente. de Sent M’Ahesa. Autorisat traduction de E. W. Noi glob-trotteros save que amicità apartene al coses qui resta nos refusat. It es ver, ye vezes it tucha nor via, quam spiritu condamnat ad absentie de corpore; anc nos inconstantes incontra homes — e probabilmen plu sovente quam al assiduos — vers queles noi have li sentimente: ili vell posser esser nos proxim, plu proxim quam compan’es de viagie o camarades. Ma ante quam ti saventie pri nos e ili comensa devenir realità, noi subitmen side in un tren de ferrovie o balansa sur li ocean. Noi self es astonat, forsan anc melancolic. Ma stran’imen noi nequande questiona nos pro quo noi fe departer. Noi senti: talmen vole it nor fate. — Quo resta nos de ti traviventies, es apen un memorantie, (nam memorantie vive de to quo un vez ha esset realità); noi possede solmen li saventie pri un possibilità del vive, quel ha perdit se ye etern, quel inretornabil, fantomic, revatri e infinitmen seductent desappare ante nor ocules. On asserte, que mem un scarsi realità es sempre ancor plu quam li max feeric reva. Li realità consola li globtrottero, quande il comensa devenir elegic. Il save: pertú, exceptet forsan in li dominia del circules polari, saluta le li insignie de Thos. Cook & Sons; nov relationes resulta por il sempre del grand trupe del camarades de viagie; ta il trova li persones qui have li sam marotte quam il, practica li sam sport, have li sam politic opiniones, curtmen dit il trova in ili samideanos de omni specie. Nu it es un fact, que on trova sempre samideanos, quant it relate li grand essential coses del vive. Omni religiosi communitàs, omni grand politic parties pruva it. — Li profund solità del hom appare solmen ye li minimal bagatelles del vive. It es tre rar que persones senti tam simil que ili es in condition junt joyar pri micri coses; un poc plu sovent evente que ili sufffre sub li sam coses. Li fate fe esser benevolent e monstrat me, que in li Berlines correspondent del „Evening Standart“ mi possede un de ti rar samideanos, un qui ne solmen comprende, ma qui mem posse „dir, quo mi suffre.“ Il ha exposit recentli al astonat Londoneses, ye quant chascun hom multiplica li mesure de su terrestri tormentes, strax quande il abandona Anglia e viagia al continente. Sub li joyosi e vermen modest titul: „Alquicos quo noi fa plu bon“ il descri li experienties queles plu temporan o plu tard fa chascun. Il di: „Quant mi save, Anglia es li sol land, u omnicos es fat rapid. Forsan on have in li continent un equivalent por li proverbie „time is money“, ma in omni casu on ne acte segun it.“ 20 Yer mi hat occasion inborsar ye li Germanian banc in Berlin un extranian chec. Ad unesim mi recivet un fals information del portero, ascendet pro to in li suprem etage, de u on me misset de nov ad bass. Quande mi hat atin’et li just departament, li senior, a quel mi monstrat li chec e passport, fat me scrir mu nómine sur li avers del chec; poy il comensat far noticies de mu passport. Mi ne save, if su noticies relatet li color de mu ocules o mu scarsi capilles; forsan il ha notat anc to. Mi timet que il va postular de mi 2 fotos — un postulation quel on sovente incontra in Germania — felicimen il ne fat it. Quande il hat tranquilisat se pri mu identità, il prendet li chec, dat me un mimerat foliette e indicat me un altri section u mi devet reciver mu pecunie. Mi recivet it pos haver atendet 28 minutes secun li horloj. Li tot procedure ha durat circa ¾ hores. (In Anglia 3—5 minutes). Circa samtant it dura si un banc Parisan paya un chec. Mi opine que ti chec viagia tra li tot dom, e es regardat de un ducena de officiarios, chascun de queles tande scri alquicos in un libre. In Italia it es ancor plu mal, nam ta in general on ne paya tam facilmen ye checs. Mi presentat un tal che li banc de Genua, a quel it esset avisat, e recivet li information que li banc paya checs solmen a persones conosset personalmen. In van mi presentat mu passporte. Si un amic ne vell har prendet sur se mu chec, mi vell har restat sin pecunie. Ti precautiones sembla esser absolut inutil; nam ye angles bancs evente minu frauderies quam in altri landes. Sur li continente on intra in un post-officie con anxiant sentimente in li cordie, proque on nequande save, quande on va de nove surtir. Recentli mi acompan’at un amic qui havet expediar un mandat telegrafic in un Berlines Port-officie. Li officiario besonat por to precis 36 minutes. Advere it esset un plu complicat procedure quam in Anglia, proque it semblat que de chascun paper il fat pluri exemplares. Li passion ye pluri exemplares de tal documentes reye pertù sur li continente. In Francia, on deve, si mi memora bon, plenar e subscrir 4 formulares de un contract, ante quam on posse reciver gas o electric luce. In Germania chascun inhabitant deve notificar se che li policie, e ye mutation de domicilie plenar 4 identic formulares in li byrò de policie del antean e del nov domicilie. Il posse esser felici si il atin’e abandonar un del du officies ante un hor. Ti insupportabil tormente, quel un minu obedient nation nequande vell tolerar, es supposit servir al policie por trovar malfatores. Ma tal persones naturalmen ne presenta se, por queles it es desirabil restar inconosset al policie; ili risca it, if on va decovrir les o ne. Ili exposi se al minu grand dangere por escapar li plu grand. Li systema de notification, samli quam li systema de passportes, servi solmen a dissipar témpore e indignar li bon citeanes. Naturalmen ti formalitàs da occupation a mult plu o minu meritet officiarios, e to es probabilmen li cause pro quel ili dura exister. In general on posse dir, que in Anglia li vive aferic developa se con duplic rapidità quam in Francia o Germania. Inter clocca 11 e 4 in li City es fat samquant labor quam in Berlin o Paris inter 9 e 7. Un simplic epistul in London adveni plu rapid quam un express-epistul in Berlin. Un german tren rapid fa admaxim 35 angles miles per hor. Li mysterie de ti differentie secun mu opinion consiste in to, que on nequande ha organisat Anglia. Noi rney esperar, que it nequande va advenir.“ 21 Probabilmen solmen poc anglesi letores ha credet a ti paroles: li max multis ne va har posset comprender que popules, qui ja tam long reye se self, ne vell esser in statu arangear li omnidial vive talmen, que it ne presenta tro grand postulationes al bon humor e patientie del cive. In li statal economie, on audi, eve esser economisat. On economisa pennies, ma li fortie de nerves del popul on dissipa a risibil van bagatelles. Ye to astona Britannia!!! In Scandinavia, in Anglia e in Svissia li officies simila plu ye organismes quam a mort machines. In ti landes on have vacationes del „micri tormentes“. On suffre naturalmen mut 1) pro gentilità, 2) pro precaution, 3) proque on ne vell esser comprendet; nam li indigenes, logiant desde lor nascentie in lor propri limites es tro indurat contra li micri tormentes propri a lor lande, por far atention ye ili; naturalmen anc ili suffre ma inconscientmen. Si ili vell saver pri li gemes del forenes, probabilmen ili nequande plu vell dar les un visa. Proque in chascun lande li picas de moskitos del vive es de altri genere, un sovent change del lande es li max bon remedie. Si por exemple in li oriente on suffre del mal pavimente on mey joyar pri Germania, u existe mult asfalte! Ti asfalt advere es horribilmen inombrat per li fantom del autorités. Mu viagies me ha instructet, que li excellentie de un institution tutmen ne es un suficent cause por esser introductet in altri landes. Noi tucha ci ye obscur mysteries del psyche del nation. In general on posse dir, que un popul, si in verità it reye se self, possede ti institutiones, ye queles it opine se digni: Li mesure del personal dignità de chascun hom (prendet quam representant del nation) expresse se in li habitu del officies e institutiones de communication. Tutvez in li interesse de mult milliones it es regretabil, que Anglia e Scandinavia in ti micri coses ne ha hat plu influentie ye Europa. Li cupés del ferrovias in Germania resona ye conversationes pri alt politica, ma ni un de ti sagi seniores vole charjar se ye li incomodità laborar pri li escartation de prescritiones e customes qui trubla al popul li conscientie del dignità homan e in fin ruina it. Ci vell esser por chascun un vast camp por practic politica, por li expression de ver amor del popul, quel include omni partises. It vell dever valer li devise, que it es damage ye chascun German, por perder su témpore in officies, o esser presset in omnibus o trenes subterran. Li angles ya ha atin’et ancor plu: il viagia in li infim class in un wagon con puffat bancos, egal al 2. classe in Germania. E quam chagrinant it es — ti puffa sur quel il sede, autorisa le a su illimitat astonation pri li statu sur li continente! Exemples de Modell Prosa. Li belli terre. Trad. de Marius den Outer, Rotterdam. Terre, belli vo esse, quande invelopa vos li supli texturas, queles Verne ha textet por vos, texturas quam de fin tendri-verdi silc con broderies de tendri-pictet flores. 22 Belli vo esse, quande Estive ha vestit vos con luxuosi sublimità de smeraldi-verdore e auri-yelbità e safiri-bluità; quande il ha enturat vos con pesosi veles de harmonic colores. Belli vo esse in li veste, quel Autun ha fat por vo, un veste, sur quel lude auri e bronzi colores, intra queles vivaci colores plen de tardi flores. Belli vo esse, quande Hiverne ha ornat vos con un manto de hermelin, ornat de brill’anti juveles. Belli vo esse, quande Vesper prende vos in su brasses e li dormie clude poc-a-poc vor ocules e signa pace-molli lineas sur vor facie. Belli vo esse, quande Nocte fa fluer li luce de su argenti corn super vo e li astres garda vos con ocules de amore. Terre, belli vo esse, u vor fieri montes extende-se til supra li nubes, u vor mares contene li amplità intra landes e intra mund-parties; u vor forestes fa regardar li fortie e li sublimità e li luxuosità del inruptet natur. Belli vo esse con vor suavi montetes, con vor placidi planes, con vor affabil lagos. Ma lu max belli vo esse in li collaboration del Creator e del hom, quel es vocat por far de vo un paradise. Li Creator ha dat le li possibilitàs por ti paradise. Quande omni homes vell esser sagi e vell voler! Ex „EENHEID“ 9.9.26. Folie semanal por spiritual e social fluenties. Rubaiyat. Versiones in Occidental segun li Rubaiyat de Omar Khayyam. Iram del roses ne existe plu, Jamshid con su boccal es nu — necú, Ma rubi vin anc hodie tu trova E roses florea ancor partú. Ti die nos mill roses fe rendir, E anc mill altri roses demollir. Li storme qui li verne inaugura Ha anc pill’at richesses de Ophir. O lass it flar! Perir va omnicos Quo es structet de homes laboros. Null forti mures e null turres posse al solitari anim dar repos. Si por du dies mi, un mann liber, Un poc de pan e vin va posseder, Pro quo mi deve obedir un altri, Qui anc es hom mortal o fe esser? No — veni, mu carissima, lontan, Tà ú nequi es sclave o sultan, U se jardines e desert incontra! Adio, Mahmud, tu rey Persian! Un arbor, quel me posse ombra dar, Un libre e un cruch e tu, mu car, E paradis deveni li deserte, Tant paradis quant mi va desirar. Quo vide in li mund li viator? Un mar de sand e revas sin valor. Lu unic bon, quel nos es dat in vive, Certmen es vel’i vin e yun amor. Grand sembla to, quo ne es attin’et, Ma micri omnicos ja recivet, Fata morgana es ti bell visiones, Quo in felici hores noi videt. De ti tragedie, quel nu es nor, Noi ha videt un micri part ancor. Li fin del drama Ille save soli, Qui es Actor e Scen e Spectator. A. Z. R. Printeria A. Elken, Reval, Estonia, Varblase 5